


Joyful Noise

by joli_camarillo, lara_canon



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: City Of Seattle, F/F, F/M, Firefighters In Love, Interracial Relationship, Interrracial Sex, Love & Fire, Love Contract, Married Couple, Other, Policy & Regulations, Surgeons In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/pseuds/lara_canon
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jo Karev/Jackson Avery, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes Ripley & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It](https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).



"Are you at all interested in...in getting together on the 25th, Owen? "

Hunt continues scrubbing in without a word or even a glance in her direction.

Teddy moved closer, determined to press on. 'Owen, PLEASE....can't you even look at me?

Gritting his teeth, the ginger-hued surgeon says "I can barely stand being in the same hospital as you, Teddy! The betrayal is one  
thing-you made me a _laughing stock_ -some poor fool to be pitied. I can't just...brush that off. It's not in me."

"Should I...do I dare hope for any future for us? Owen, should I hope for that?"

"I can't do this right now." He brushed past her to the operating theater.

During the surgery, he addresses her only when the procedure is concerned, and after it's over, he thanks the room and is gone.  
She hurries to follow, but his legs are much longer...

\-----/-----/

The world is so scary, and uncertainty is everywhere. The one thing that Maya Bishop IS certain of is that she loves Carina  
as she never has any woman or man before-EVER-and that realization has opened the firefighter's eyes to other realizations: that  
while her father did play a part in her winning gold, he was and is a maniacally abusive and controlling asshole whose destructive  
imprint on her causes problems for her to this day; that her mother did all that she could in the face of this malignant narcissist  
who consumes all of the oxygen in the room, and that her brother Mason was not just a 'druggy' weakling but yet another casualty  
left in the wake of Avalanche Lane Bishop. Therapy with Dr. Diane Lewis had proven invaluable in coming to those realizations; and  
in coping with her occasional panic attacks-she'd been free of them since their Florida vacation trip, when she nearly went hysterical  
about the news of the five-alarm fire and her miles away-at least until Carina turned their kitchen into an Italian bistro, complete with  
hanging cheeses ...and she felt her personal space being invaded, and the loss of control over that space PISSED HER OFF even though  
the quarantining together had been by mutual agreement...the breathing exercises provided her by Diane calmed her; SOOTHED HER;  
helped her see that the apartment is now THEIRS, not only hers)...asking best friend Andrea Herrera (Sullivan) to join them until the  
90-day 'sobriety' separation between her and husband Robert Sullivan is over without consulting Carina was an impulsive mistake,  
which she did while she was still in 'my apartment' mode...carina had, of course, balked-more at not being consulted than helping a  
friend-they'd quarreled, and BEFORE MAYA would have simply bundled the relationship into a messy ball and tossed it out in the garbage...  
..this is the NEW MAYA, and she apologized and promised to consult her girlfriend about EVERYTHING in the future, and to treat the  
living space as THEIR HOME from then on...

\-----/-----/

WOW! WOWEE-WOW-WOW!! Jackson Avery had proven to be every bit as skilled in the bedroom as rumored, though his 'potency'  
was under-reported it's 2 am and he is still going strong! She whines as he drives deep into her, deep and hard-the the only respite  
from the unaccustomed fullness of him is to lift her knees as high as possible so the angle of his penetration is slightly altered..she'd  
meant to have a roll in the hay or two with him just to take the edge off her enforced celibacy, but this is too good: HE IS TOO GOOD!...

***

[the previous morning]  
JACKSON AVERY. It seemed like her brain was focused on him 24 hours a day. The next morning after she spent the night, she woke up  
again his warm, safe embrace. She planted soft kisses on his lips, losing herself in the innocent gesture. He finally returned the kisses,  
kisses, with his own eager ones. They didn't have sex but just making out that morning was such a turn on. She didn't want to let him go  
and that confused her even more. When she was around him, her head went all loopy, so she purposely spent some time away from him.  
He called her a couple of times but she made sure not to stay on the phone long. Now was the perfect time for her to focus on her plan  
to cross-train in pediatrics.

\-----/-----/

The Deputy Mayor came out of his office with a smile and a handshake for Chief Ripley; inside the manila envelope he carried is the  
the signed revision to the Fire Department's policy on personal relationships, the revisions that now allow firefighters of any rank to  
date freely as long as the subordinate certifies that the relationship is not coerced and freely entered into, that neither party is the  
spouse of another firefighter or member of the SFD, that no offer of reward or promise of advancement is expected-a “love contract"  
of sorts. The couple also agrees to not engage in favoritism and that neither will take legal action against the employer or each other if  
the relationship ends. These are the gist of the newly-enacted policy. He ensured that the enactment date was back-dated to one year ago,  
so that his and Sullivan's marriages to Vic Hughes and Andy Herrera, respectively are covered and not a matter for HR.

He calls Victoria, and when she answers he asks "Is Herrera with you?", after greeting her.

"She's right here-hold on, I'm bringing up speaker...OK-what's up?"

"The policy revision went through. We can go public-the four of us. No HR involvement."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia offers comfort to Teddy; Vic and Jennifer bond over their love  
> for Lucas at an Australian cuisine restaurant. Jenna Matson sends Tanner  
> 'packing', and Jo Karvev visits Avery at 19.
> 
> There's some language (adult) in this chapter, and a big question: will Teddy  
> ever redeem herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> metamela-put it in me  
> dame tu semilla, Amor...toda tu semilla!-give me your seed, love-all of your seed

Entering the Doctor's Lounge, Amelia Sheperd spots Teddy Altman; she is about to favor the heart specialist with a clever  
remark when she notices the miserable look on her face. She takes a seat ten feet away and just sits there while the other  
doctor sobs quietly. "You come back from this, you know", she said finally. "Look at me-I stole one of Derek's prescription pads.  
and I've been through failed rehab after failed rehab. The miscarriage broke me-I'm still not quite over that. And I was married to  
YOUR fiance. If _Amelia Sheperd_ can be redeemed, I'm predicting that you'll come out o this just fine."

"He can't even look at me", Teddy admitted. "He says only what's necessary-patient care, the kids...if I'm in a room he exits as soon  
as he's able. I'm humiliated, and embarrassed, I don't see a way out of this mess that I've created. Also, I've fucked things up with  
TOM...except that he's pretty much bed-bound and he can't get away from me, so he stipulated that I not be permitted to enter his  
room."

"I'm really sorry, Ted. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be my friend: if you're not too disgusted by me."

The littlest Sheperd smiles kindly: "Don't be ridiculous. We broken vessels have to stick together."

************************

The food at _Gold Coast_ is excellent, prompting Victoria and SIL Jennifer Ripley Carnes to eat heartily. In anticipation  
of this lunch, both women fasted, skipping breakfast. "Should I take a course in Australian cuisine, do you think?" Vic asked Jen.

'Right-don't bother asking ME to teach you!" Jen fires back.

"OK...point taken. I'm not much of a cook, even in _American_ food, truth be told. And I want to be as complete a  
partner for Lucas as I can. I love him so much, Jen, and I want so much for us to _work_...except my relationship  
and dating history is frankly shitty. What I'm trying to say is I have changed so much since meeting him: I'm determined to be  
worthy of him. Thank you for being so welcoming to me, and please thank your sister and your brother for me."

"We should be the ones thanking YOU", Jennifer said, smiling warmly at the younger woman. "He was more excited about marrying  
you than either of the first two: he is a different Lucas. Aaron, Marti, Meg, and myself all love you and we're thankful for you."

************************

Well. That is that, she supposed...she didn't exactly not expect what happened last night, it still hurt-A LOT...to his credit, Ryan appears  
to be equally distraught about the words he spoke: "If I stay here with you Jenna, I'm just gonna hurt you more than I already am...you were  
right when you accused me of still being in love with Andy Herrera; I guess it's SULLIVAN now...I can't get over her, and it's not fair to you,  
or Connor-or ME to stay together when I love another woman. My parents loathed each other, and look at what seeing them bicker and  
trash each other almost daily did to me: for the first time, I committed to someone-YOU-and I've made a mess of that, even. I'm sorry  
Jen. I really am."

"Oh, I see: 'not fair to ME', RIGHT! You only want to indulge your fantasy of you and her being together someday; you cling to that obsession  
when you should be clinging to ME and your SON: have you even spared a few seconds thought about US?! Or is your nose so full of the scent  
of Andy Herrera's twat-the one Sullivan is probably knee-deep in!", Jenna Matson spat contemptuously. The look of consternation followed by  
the anguish on the face of her son's father was extremely satisfying. "Good luck in Seattle, 'cause you need to LEAVE: you're 'O-for one' in the  
return to Seattle and claim your woman sweepstakes'; let's see how the second attempt works out."

************************

Cutler called into the PRT as he walked past: "Dr. Avery-visitor on the way back: Dr. Jo Karev, and she's swagger-daggerin'-do your THANG  
player!"

Gibson nudged Miller, who looked up just in time to see the beautiful Jo Karev in full swagger dagger mode stride into the bay, a huge smile  
on her face, which intensifies when Avery pokes his head out of the PRT unit. He helps Jo into the truck and the door closes; Gibson and Miller  
walk past and both pound on the side of the mobile unit, with Gibson calling-out "HEY-no sexy stuff on SFD property!"

In unison, Jackson and Jo call back (somewhat breathlessly) "We're consulting on a medical procedure! Doctor-patient confidentiality, so please  
DO NOT ENTER1"

************************

The next time a 'medical call' is announced Sullivan and his wife 'jump' on it...it's a routine child who fell off his bicycle and sprained his  
arm; the milk run takes only 40 minutes and once they drop off the child to pediatrics Sullivan informs dispatch that that A19 is not  
to be called for the next half hour. Andy visited this hospital often back in the day and she knows a few of the areas for clandestine sex  
and leads him to one of them (around the corner from the plastic surgery operating theaters.

They stip out their uniforms quickly and efficiently, placing their tops, trousers, underwear, socks, and boots, where they can be grabbed,  
grabbed and pulled on if needed be. With her sprawled on her back with her legs splayed wide, They don't have to hurry necessarily, though  
a true emergency requiring their presence could crop up at any moment. First, one finger slips inside her while his tongue circles her outer  
labia and mons, and once her juices flow freely he adds a second. Rubbing her clit with his thumb he licks her the way that he knows she  
prefers before he gets to his knees and prepares to enter her. Her eyes settle on his nearly eleven inches of manhood-now fully grown, as  
well as his classic six-pack abs and muscled chest...the excitement in her loins is at a fever pitch now..."Metamela", she whines.

So that is just what he did, he put his bulbous head to her slit and then just drove his huge cock inside her. The familiar sting she knows so  
well, but the pleasure of feeling her pussy full of cock made it all worthwhile. She wrapped her shapely golden legs around her personal  
Adonis begging for more...his hard chest against her soft breasts, scrubbing against her tender nipples all the while his cock pistoned  
back and forth within her gripping walls. He raised his face covered in sweat and laid his soft lips against hers, sending her into a mimi  
orgasm. She could see the heat in his smoldering eyes and could tell he was ready to give her his reward. She whispered in his ear: "Dame   
tu semilla, Amor...toda tu semilla!"

He came like a cannon going off; Andy felt it splash against her cervix making her climax with him. With Robert still inside her,  
they lay together breathing heavily and beaded with perspiration, both too drained to move in a pool of their mixed sweat and  
she could feel the mix of semen and her vaginal juices leaking out and running down her ass. When they finally separated, he arose  
and while standing next to the bed watched Andy dutifully clean off his member with her mouth and tongue.

Herera lay on the bed naked and sore, cum oozing from her pussy. She watched her beautiful husband slowly get dressed. Their eyes  
meet and the love they feel is evident in the gaze.


End file.
